


Just once more, call my name.

by koorinohime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorinohime/pseuds/koorinohime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many unexpected events happen in the life and they completely change our life. Some are good ones and others are not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just once more, call my name.

It was an accident, definitely it was an accident. He wasn't paying attention since his beloved Shin-chan was with him. The hawk eyes was walking care freely when a car with failed breaks was heading to him. What Hawk eyes he was? He couldn't even notice that car. The one who did was the emerald eyed and pushed the other in order to save him. But he was the one who got hit.

 

The police came and also an ambulance. They took him to the hospital and there the emerald haired was treated. 3 hours has passed since he was in the operation room with all those doctors. Takao was getting desperated, tears were going down his face, he hugged his knees and cursed himself for not paying attention around. Midorima's family was already there and his sister was trying to calm down the broken Takao.

 

"Takao-san it not your fault. So please stop crying" she pat his head and tried to calm him

 

" No! If... if I just were more careful this had never happened! What... what if Shin-chan d..." he didn't wanted to say that, he was really pained to admit that the emerald eyes could die.

 

Then finally the doctor came out of the room and asked for Shintarou's father and they had a private talk. After that Midorima's father come near the others and told that it wasn't anything serious and his life wasn't in risk also his sportsman career wasn't affected. But they needed to check something once he was awake.

 

Few more hours passed till the glasses boy woke up. His sights was blurred, of course it was since he wasn't wearing any glasses. He reached for them and once he was wearing them he sat on the bed and reminded everything. His head was bandaged, also other parts of his body like leg and arm.

 

'Takao was about to be hit by a car and then I pushed him and took his place. The hospital' he looked around and then found a nurse how ran and called someone. His family and Takao came in along with a doctor. Midorima looked at them and blinked. He received a hug from his mother and sister after that Takao hugged him too.

 

"I am so happy! I am really glad that you are alive, Shin-chan! I am really happy!" The emerald eyes hugged him back and pat his head.

 

'Takao, I am fine' the glasses boy opened his mouth and then smiled. But it seemed that the others didn't heard what he just said. 'Takao? Stop already it hurts.' He couldn't hear his own voice 'oi, Takao!' He pushed the hawk eyes and touched his own neck. 'My voice...!' 

 

"As I thought, I am sorry to say but his voice is gone forever" the doctor said looking down and with a sad expression. 

 

"Wh-what are you saying, doctor-san? I-it's a joke right? Tell me it's a joke?!" that wonderful, cold, serious but sometimes gentle voice was gone?! He could not accept that. 

 

"It's not a joke... I am really sorry we couldn't do anything against that" he bowed in apologise and left the room with Midorima family since they had to talk about many things.

 

'TAKAO! DAMN IT! IT WON'T COME OUT!' he was trying his best but the voice wasn't coming out.

 

**~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~~~**

 

Two weeks had passed since the accident and everything was back like usual but his voice. Miyaji-sempai and Otsubo-sempai cried like kids when they got to know that Midorima's voice was gone. No more nanodayo's or cold talk. It was break time and the both first years students were at the rooftop having lunch. 

 

"Nee~ Shin-chan, do you want a cherry tomato?" He held one with the chopsticks to the emerald eyes' mouth. 

 

He nodded and ate it munching cutely. He offered him a octopus sausage which Takao took it happily with his idiotic smile.

 

Their lunch was almost finished when the hawk eyes looked upt at the sky and then sighed. He looked as his lover. Oh yes they were lovers since three months. It was normal they were always together, and in the end it was love. 

 

"Nee~ Shin-chan, I won't hear my name from your voice anymore... " he broke up and tears started falling from his eyes. "I beg you Shin-chan, call my name once, please! Just once it fine!" 

 

Midorima broke at those words, tears stsrted going down his cheeks he hugged the hawk eyes 'Takao! TAKAO! TAKAO KAZUNARI!!' but all he was doing was moving his lips, voice wasn't coming out.

 

"Shin-chan! I can't bear it! It hurts, I want to hear you. I want to hear your voice! Say my name! Call me fool like always! Yell at me!" 

 

Both were crying, tears were unstoppable. Both cursed themselves, wasn't everything perfect? Then why they had to suffer like this?! Painful, it was painful. But it was unchangeable. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually broke into tears while writing this since I love both of them so much. Hope you liked this version of MidoTaka. Thank you fo reading.


End file.
